


Time Healed My Wounds, But You're Opening New Ones

by official_dave



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, bed sharing, powerful homosexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_dave/pseuds/official_dave
Summary: The one thing Sougo and Junichiro forgot to prepare for their "new" tenants was an extra bed. Geiz and Woz are forced to make do.Takes place shortly after episode 28, with minor spoilers for episodes 29-30.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Time Healed My Wounds, But You're Opening New Ones

"Hey, and don't fight too loud, okay? Uncle isn't a light sleeper, but you're right above him-"

"-Geiz, you carried your butter knife all the way upstairs. Give it to me, I'll wash it-"

"-I'll only wash it in that bastard's blood!-"

"Is that so? I'm afraid I've already read your pathetic assassination attempt, and it's not going to work."

"Shut up about your damn book!"

"I wasn't talking about the book. Your left hand has been clenched for the last five minutes, indicating you were hiding something. And your eyes told the rest of the story."

"-so you'll have to try to be quiet," Sougo finished. 

The four younger tenants of 9 To 5 ascended the stairs so Sougo could show the rest of them the remodeling he and Junichiro had done in honor of their return. They rose in a cacophony only silenced once Tsukuyomi wrested the butter knife from Geiz's hand, and then a tense silence hung between the time travelers. 

"Well! I'm sure you'll want to have a good sleep after everything that's happened," Sougo said cheerily, clapping Geiz and Woz on their shoulders. "Enjoy the room!"

The door closed behind Geiz and Woz and they were left alone. Apparently, in their honor, Sougo and Junichiro had located all the red and black clocks they could find, and lined the south wall with them. "He doesn't know how creepy that is…" Geiz growled, listening to the ticking of what had to be at least ten different clocks. 

"I find it rather relaxing," Woz replied coolly, and Geiz couldn't tell if he was once again simply going along with his overlord or if he was just saying it to piss him off. "More to the point, I think my overlord missed an important item."

Geiz followed Woz's gaze straight ahead. "What? It's just the bed." But his irritation gave way to horror as he realized: "...the... _ only _ bed."

Both Woz and Geiz deflated instantly. Geiz was the first to start moving again, setting down his Ride Watch on the nightstand and picking up the alarm clock. Woz walked quickly towards the bed as though to steal it, but Geiz immediately said: "It's yours if you want it."

"I'm a soldier. I'm used to sleeping wherever. Beds are a luxury I haven't bothered with in a long time," he said, setting an alarm. "Unlike yourself, I'm sure." His voice dripped with a poison edge. "You must have slept well in 2065."

If the jab registered with Woz, he barely showed it. "Indeed." He sat back on the bed and crossed his legs. "I intend to make it a habit."

"I guess I shouldn't have expected a 'no, I insist,'" Geiz muttered, opening up the closet and pulling out a robe, which he lay out on the floor as a makeshift bed. 

"In that case, will you be requiring the use of the bathroom? I'm about to shower," Woz said. 

"You don't need my approval to bathe," Geiz shot back, taking off his shirt. Woz didn't respond, only striding out of the room. It seemed that, this time, Geiz had gotten the upper hand. 

"...I'm gonna tell Tsukuyomi that one," Geiz mumbled, lying down. "My approval…"

* * *

Woz repressed a shiver as the cold water hit him. Despite the turbulent nature of their alliance, Woz was not nearly as aggrieved as Geiz was about their boarding situation. In fact, there was a time when  _ Geiz _ wouldn’t even have been so angry. Warm, even…

It had been a warm night in 2064. Geiz was still fairly fresh-faced. Woz, for that matter, wasn’t exactly seasoned himself, but after the last few battles, the resistance had lost a lot of good soldiers and Woz had found himself leader of his own unit.

It was the night after Woz’s first battle as captain. More to the point, it was a night of celebration - they had, in a shocking and decisive victory, liberated Future City. Though the unit was uncertain in Woz’s leadership, they had rallied behind him when push came to shove, and had taken back the city.

Woz, however, couldn’t have done it without Geiz. Inexperienced though he was, he certainly knew how to boost morale on the field - a skill that he would later find useful in the raid mission during which he and Tsukuyomi stole the Time Mazines. Geiz, maybe more so than even Woz, had taken their shaky squadron and turned them into battle-hardened freedom fighters.

And tonight, festivities ensued. Music and dancing around a campfire. Woz remembered now how Tsukuyomi had enjoyed herself. And he certainly remembered the furtive glances Geiz had shot him all night.

So it was at the entrance of Geiz’s tent he found himself before Geiz turned in that night. “Soldier...no, Geiz.”

Geiz’s grin faded to a tight smile. “Captain,” he nodded. “Thank you for everything.”

“As a matter of fact,” Woz said, crossing his arms and smiling, “isn’t it you I should be thanking?”

“The victory was yours,” Geiz responded simply, not meeting his gaze.

Woz couldn’t stifle a small laugh. “How modest. I seem to recall you marshalling a new captain’s unit and bringing about quite the victory.”

Geiz seemed unsure how to respond to this, so Woz held out his hand.

“How would you like to see the captain’s tent?”

The gears turned in Geiz’s head as Woz waited for a response. Finally, something clicked - so Woz hadn’t imagined the look in his eyes all night. “I’d have to freshen up.”

A sly smile spread across Woz’s face. In 2019, Geiz would have decked him for it. But in 2065, it meant: “I’ll see you in ten, soldier.”

* * *

Geiz, silhouetted by the moon, drew back the tent flap. “Captain, I’m -  _ oh _ .”

By the light of a small fire, he saw Woz, scarfless,  _ shirtless _ , sitting and tending to a pot of tea. “Do sit.”

Geiz swallowed, and did so, trying not to stare. He sat opposite Woz, on the dirt.

“Please, I prepared a cushion.” Woz patted a dingy pillow beside him, the same tan as their clothes and the tent which housed them. Nervously, Geiz shuffled over to sit beside him.

“You may speak freely,” Woz said after a pause. “By the way, tea?”

Geiz nodded. A quiet blush was finding its way onto his face. “Thank you.”

“How long have you been part of the resistance?”

“Half a year now,” Geiz replied, taking a sip of his tea. “Or, half a year since I was officially let in. But I’ve been trying to join up since two years ago. Took half a year to locate you guys and one more year to convince you to let me join so young.”

“Bold of you,” Woz said. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. “It looks good on you.”

“You said that I can speak freely, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Well, then...you’re not so bad to look at yourself.” Geiz smiled crookedly. “And you make a hell of a tea.”

Woz laughed quietly. “I appreciate that.” His hand reached up to the zipper of Geiz’s neck muffler. “It’s a warm night. You’re welcome to cool off in here.”

Geiz quickly clasped his own hands over Woz’s and held the zipper tight. “The muffler...doesn’t leave my person.” He said it almost apologetically.

“And everything else?”

“...Well, it  _ is _ kind of hot,” Geiz mumbled, and as Woz’s hand gently left his neck, Geiz pulled his shirt over his head and set it down behind him. Woz’s teacup made a small puff of dust as he set it down, and Geiz quickly felt the warm hands now unburdened on his chest.

“Captain,” Geiz started.

“Time is short,” Woz smiled. “We may not have another victory like this. I wasn’t mistaken about your feelings, was I?”

Geiz felt his blood rushing. He shook his head. “You’re correct.”

“You may call me Woz, by the way-”

And then he was being kissed by Geiz.

And then the sound of the explosion rose from outside.

Geiz awoke screaming. He didn’t even realize he was doing it for a few seconds. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he realized  _ no, he wasn’t dead, it was only the 9 To 5 bedroom ceiling _ , he clamped his hands over his mouth.

* * *

They had not gotten to rendezvous that night. The explosion was the equivalent of a warning shot. Oma Zi-O’s army attacked at midnight, and Geiz and Woz were two of only five who survived to morning. And then, not even two months later, Woz had turned on them, too.

Now, in 2019, Woz stirred. “Geiz...it is three in the morning. Your snoring I could stand, but your screaming I simply cannot ignore.”

“Fuck you.” Geiz’s voice sounded weak in the darkness. Shaky.

Woz sighed and rolled onto his back, watching the clocks turn. Seconds passed, then minutes…

“Did you rat us out then?” Geiz finally asked.

“Not to seem standoffish, but I was nearly back to sleep,” Woz retorted irritably. “Nevertheless, if it will content you...you’ll have to be more specific.”

“That night. When we…”

Woz sighed again, deeper now. “No.”

“Then how did Oma Zi-O know?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Geiz. Most likely, a messenger got away and delivered the news. My overlord struck as soon as he heard.”

Now Geiz sighed. “I suppose I’m impressed that your memories stayed intact through your...brainwashing, or whatever happened to you.”

“My memory is crystal clear. Despite my allegiance, Geiz, it gives me no happiness to know that many whom I once called friends were lost in that ambush.”

“How can you say that?” Geiz demanded, and Woz heard his clenched fist make contact with the floor in anger.

“It is regretful, however much we may differ on the reason why, that many were lost who could have joined my overlord,” Woz said simply. “And I suppose - I have other regrets.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I have devoted myself selflessly to my overlord,” Woz said quietly. “And though that fact brings me joy, I have missed some things.”

“Like what?” Geiz growled.

“Companionship.”

For a few seconds, only the ticking clocks resounded in the darkness.

“Was the tent real?” Geiz finally asked. “That is - did you mean...what we were…”

“To be honest with you,” Woz answered, “I was starting to believe I had imagined it myself. Did you know I had tried twice before to talk to you?”

“You...tried to talk to me?”

“You were so focused on the mission. Time did not permit, I suppose, in the same way it has not permitted so many things.” Woz crossed his arms. “Yes, the tent was real, and so were my feelings.”

Woz heard the floorboards creak slightly as Geiz rose from the floor. “My feelings,” and Woz heard him get closer to the bed, “haven’t really changed either.”

“Is that so?” Woz asked.

“Shut up or you’ll ruin the moment.”

“Giving orders, are we? Shouldn’t you show a bit more respect to your captain?”

“What am I to do,” Geiz asked, quietly and mischievously, “if my captain gives me no orders?”

The springs on Woz’s mattress creaked as he rose to his knees, and then there was the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor.

“Very well.” Woz pulled Geiz close. “I want you to kiss me. Then you’ll stand by for...further instruction.”

* * *

“Woz, you’re up later than usual,” Sougo remarked at breakfast.

“You look tired,” Tsukuyomi added. “Did you sleep poorly?”

Woz crossed his legs and hid his face behind the morning paper. “I had a restful night in my overlord’s domicile. No need to worry.”

“Really?” Tsukuyomi asked as Geiz finally stumbled down the stairs. “I could have sworn I heard a loud noise last night. It almost sounded like a scream…”

Geiz blushed furiously, but before he could open his mouth, Woz said, “Merely one of my overlord’s alarm clocks malfunctioning. It was but a minor disturbance.”

“I don’t remember a clock like that,” Sougo muttered, scratching his head, as Geiz took his seat at the table.

“Did you all know Woz talks in his sleep?” Geiz growled, who looked like he’d been hit by a train. “Zi-O, we may be friends, but if you don’t do something about him praising you  _ in his sleep _ , I’m really going to kill Woz and then you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Woz replied coolly, and gave Geiz a look that made him wish they were still alone in the pitch black of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. I had to get this one out of my system after watching Geiz literally jump into Woz's arms in episode 28 (and the incredible homosexual tension in their fight against Diend in 29-30). Looking forward to trolling these archives for more Woz/Geiz content as soon as I finish up Zi-O.


End file.
